


This Time 時光

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 犬哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利回到過去糾正一切，卻發現自己不想離去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time 時光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186229) by Amanuensis. 



> 授權：

　　 _赫敏，_

_我做到了。目前為止一切順利。_

　　他沒有署名。

　　他讓赫敏替他尋找圖書館超過三十年歷史的物件（並不容易，他們不得不翻查霍格沃茲檔案館草圖）讓他留下信息。「去到我就寫下來。」他說。「我留在甕裡給你。那我就能讓你知道事情進展。你覺得行得通嗎？」

　　「不。」她說。「我不覺得行得通。我覺得這法子沒用。因為它們不會一次出現一張。如果你寫了它們，如果你這樣做了，他們就已經在這裡了，一整堆，等著我們。即使你這樣做了，我也無法以這種方式收到信件，你不明白嗎？」

　　哈利看著甕子。「或許它們不是這樣運作。或許我走了以後它們才會這樣運作。」

　　她咬著唇看著他，雙手交叉。「或許。」

　　他將沒有署名的字條掉進甕中，聽見它落到陶瓷底部時，難免想起她 _或許_ 中的懷疑。太高了他無法看到內部，或許他可以在所有人走後拉張椅子過來，看進裡面。

 

* * *

 

　　 _赫敏，_

_我告訴了鄧不利多你和我編出來的故事。看看學校記錄——有沒有什麼變化？或許能讓你知道我在這裡待了多久，我不知道。_

　　鄧不利多十指合攏，手肘撐在桌子上。「是的，你頸上的確是魔法部登記的時間轉換器，年輕人。我並非不願意相信你來自未來。我猜你以為我會疑心更多，對不。」即使是那時——現在——哈利很難理清時態——他都戴著半月形眼鏡，透過它看著哈利。「但你不會和我分享你的任務。」

　　哈利沒有移開目光。「還不是時候。」

　　「而你揭露一切的條件，你說，是我讓你待在學校。直至你完成前來這裡要做的任務。」鄧不利多站了起來，走了幾步來到窗前。「雖然我感覺到你沒有惡意，哈利，我擔心我沒察覺出你是被人誤導。不過我傾向答應你的請求。我見過更奇怪的請願，而我感覺我應該認真看待你。我不會試圖向自己解釋為什麼，我寧願依靠感覺。」他的唇彎起。「沒有人試過為感覺著書，你看，都只是基於事實。但我認為感覺時不時都能幫上忙。」

　　「那太——謝謝你，先生。」

　　鄧不利多撫了撫鬍子。「從你的衣著，我猜我們把你分到格蘭芬多？那麼，如果你不向我吐露真正的姓氏我們就得作一個了。」

　　因為哈利不能叫自己波特，也不能用詹姆或伊萬斯，甚至不能冒險用德思禮，他讓鄧不利多選了。鄧不利多說他們會叫他福斯特，他還是男孩的時候擁有的一隻小狗的名字。他喜歡雙關語。

 

* * *

 

　　 _赫敏，_

_天狼星。_

_我不太記得起我的父母。在你身處那裡，我只剩下萊姆斯，完整且活著。但_ 天狼星 _。再次看見他。_

　　沒有禮堂盛大宣布儀式，相反，鄧不利多告訴麥格教授通知格蘭芬多級長公告格蘭芬多學院的人。第一次用膳時哈利收到同級同學好奇的目光但保持了鎮定，他視之為不小的勝利，因為對著他們——尤其天狼星——他幾乎要失控，像女生一樣。

　　萊姆斯，作為級長，大聲歡迎他。天狼星說「你好」，微微一笑，詹姆和彼得向他點頭認可——對十七歲的男孩來說，是支撐他繼續下去的動力。

 

* * *

 

　　 _赫敏，_

_他們好年輕。那是我父母和天狼星和萊姆斯他們好年輕又無憂無慮，愚蠢又快樂得令人心痛。_

　　「有羽毛筆嗎？」詹姆對萊姆斯道，後者翻了個白眼，把備用的遞給他。「謝啦，月影。」

　　為此萊姆斯發出一點動靜，咳嗽一聲，詹姆跟著他動了動。萊姆斯在桌子下推了他一下。

　　「啊，不用擔心啦，月影。」他看向哈利。「福斯特可以啦。」

　　哈利不知道該看著那裡。彼得向他看過來，眨眼。

　　「對。他可以啦。」天狼星將揉成一團的羊皮紙扔向哈利。他不假思索接住，扔了回去。天狼星咧嘴一笑。「那是月影，福斯特。我是獸足。只有在別人聽不到的地方才這樣叫，知道嗎？只告訴你。」

　　哈利點點頭。「知道。」

　　「跟你說了他可以啦。」詹姆說，繼續埋首捲軸。

 

* * *

 

　　 _赫敏，_

_我還沒告訴他們，他們喜歡我。這是好開始。我擔心現在告訴他們太早了。_

　　「我已經想通了。」天狼星說，跳上哈利旁邊的椅子。「為什麼你長得和鹿角這麼像。你沒必要發愁，老弟。」他的笑容狂熱。「我最擅長保守秘密。」

　　哈利的嘴色很乾。「什麼？」

　　天狼星湊近。「詹姆的父親。」他仿佛說著陰謀似的低聲悄語。「將他的種子播在了別的田上，嗯？鹿角不知情。不能知道。實在蠢透了。他很樂意有個弟弟。像你這樣的。因為他所知道的兄弟只有我的，而沒有人會想要個像雷古的。你應該告訴他。沒關係的——」

　　「停。」哈利說，幾乎舉起雙手制止洪水猛獸。「停，停。不。完全不是——不是這樣。」

　　「必須是。」天狼星撅了撅嘴。天狼星撅嘴的時候其實看上去不傻。下唇翹起眉毛耷拉像個年輕得多的男孩，在天狼星臉上看起來很可愛並不愚蠢。至少所有女生都這麼認為。「我的解釋太棒了。來嘛，承認吧。」

　　「瞧。」哈利吸氣。「我母親從未向我提起詹姆的父親。我們——沒住過詹姆一家附近。」或許會比較好，他意識到，留個開放式答案而非繼續否認。「就算是真的我也毫不知道。學期結束，回家的時候我可以問她，為什麼詹姆和我長得這麼像。」

　　「噢，很好。」天狼星笑容滿臉。「聽上去要天真無邪。然後你可以望著她的臉看看我對不對。當然我說得對因為我總是對的。」他猛地一撲，手臂環上哈利的喉嚨，將他另一隻手的指節壓下哈利的頭皮直至哈利叫叫嚷嚷。

　　通往公共休息室的門打開了，彼得走了進來。「從他身上下來，獸足。你看上去像個同性戀。」哈利希望天狼星不會注意到每次彼得出現都會令哈利心寒。或許他會歸因於彼得的言論。

　　「你想得美。別以為我會對你有意思！」天狼星樂呵呵道。

 

* * *

 

　　 _赫敏，_

_彼得太正常了。我不覺得他一開始就是壞人。他只是不如其他三人堅強。投身錯誤一方只因為他是懦夫，僅此而已。_

_我希望事情可以這麼簡單，我可以就這樣告訴J和S和R他不值得信任，但我想我需要多一點時間。否則他們未必相信我，還不是時候。_

　　他聽見字條落到甕底，聽見它擦過其他字條發出沙沙聲。

 

* * *

 

　　他想會是天狼星和萊姆斯和詹姆得到他幸運的警告。而鄧不利多，當然——他最終會告訴鄧不利多，但還不是時候。不是說他不相信鄧不利多會糾正事情，但他欠旁人一個直接警告。因為換了是他，他始終會想這樣。

　　他從沒想過他能這麼接近他的母親。但她就在這樣，魔藥課上和他拍擋。斯內普對兩人怒目而視（斯內普和他的母親？斯內普？不可能。他叫她做泥巴種。不可能）。莉莉•伊萬斯是認真的學生，但調皮的性格甚至可與詹姆媲美。畢竟，他虧欠她也不少。不應該只因為 _更難_ 就遺漏她。

　　「福斯特。待會想和我碰面，一起看考試筆記嗎？」

　　「我——」一打目光落在他們身上，幾乎要噓出聲來了。詹姆像貓狸子般在桌子下將爪子放在他鼠蹊上。

　　他必須試試。他可以遲些向詹姆解釋。「對，好啊。」

 

* * *

 

　　 _赫敏，_

_還在努力。_

　　「索恩和喬杜里受傷之後，他們還在找魁地奇候補成員。你想試試嗎？」

　　什麼？她都沒見過他坐上掃帚。「你喜歡魁地奇？」

　　「還好。不過，我知道你喜歡，你說過。」莉莉伸手去拿他手肘旁的書。「你應該去。我會過來看你玩。」

　　他胸膛湧起恐慌。「你有去看詹姆玩嗎？他會很高興的。」

　　她扁起嘴。「我不會讓他自鳴得意。我討厭所有像他那樣趾高氣揚的人，像是他指望人人都拜倒他腳下只因為他英俊。」她放下書，哈利意識她貼得多麼近，就快碰上他。「你就像詹姆可以成為的樣子，如果他不是那麼可惡的白痴。」

　　 _她就快要吻我了，_ 他意識到。

　　「伊萬斯——」他跳了起來。「我要走了。我會——我會遲些拿我的筆記給你。我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。」

 

* * *

 

　　 _赫敏，_

_如果他們不相信我該怎麼辦？如果他們恨我沒有第一時間告訴他們怎麼辦？_

　　「福斯特！你這狗崽子，你。原原本本告訴我。」

　　「不，我——」他不想在走廊談論這件事，在哪也不想。他根本不想談論這件事。

　　「來嘛。」天狼星說。「她在哪裡逮到你？駝背女巫雕像後面？經典位置。誰先吻誰？」

　　「天狼星，停下來。」

　　「噢，別說沒吻上然後告訴我廢話，福斯特。你做到哪一步？你摸了她的胸嗎？詹姆準備好咬你了，他妒忌死了。別擔心，他會挺過去的。她從未——」

　　「天狼星，我該死的說真的，停下來！」

　　他在顫抖。天狼星閉上嘴。「怎麼了？發生什麼事？」他靠近。「梅林啊，你看上去快要吐了。有人看見你了？」

　　哈利用手背擦拭了嘴，待他注意到看起來很像他要抹去親吻已經太遲了，但他現在也澄清不了。「瞧。我對……伊萬斯沒興趣。這樣告訴詹姆，好嗎？我自己也會跟他說，但我想他知道。」

　　天狼星嘴張成了 _O_ 。「你……不喜歡伊萬斯？」

　　「我對她沒興趣。」他重覆道。

　　天狼星雙手深深插入口袋。他這樣做時姿勢好奇怪。「噢。好吧。」他甩走頭髮好不要戳到眼，看上去也好奇怪，沒有半點他平時的優雅。「那麼，是……是因為你心裡有別人嗎？」

　　哈利意識到這是目前最簡單的解釋。「對。別人。」

　　「噢。好吧，那樣啊，那麼。是誰？」

　　該死。這當然會是下一個問題。「我現在真的不想談論這件事。」

　　「你可以和我說的，對不？哈利——」天狼星又做了那個甩走頭髮好不要戳到眼的動作。「——是我倆。我的意思是，是我。我們關係鐵著，對不？我的意思是，如果是因為綽號的事——為什麼我們有你沒，我可以解釋——我真的可以，月影沒所謂的，因為是你——」

　　天狼星快要告訴他 _那件事_ 。如果哈利需要其他跡象顥示他們已經準備好相信他——至少天狼星是——他應該意識到這點。他們相信他，他們真的是。

　　天狼星匆匆道，「是不是你不太熱衷於小鳥？」

　　 _不，那只是因為她是我的母——什麼？_ 他大腦被抽了一鞭。「什麼？」他呆呆問道。

　　「我的意思是你可以告訴我。如果僅此而已。如果你不。我看不出有什麼問題。」天狼星仍然是那個奇怪的姿勢，他的話衝口而出，每一個音節都像是要裂開似的。「真的。很多小伙子都這樣。我的意思是，這是間該死的住宿學校。幾乎每個人都試過。你知道的。我們有些人兩樣都喜歡。我不會告訴別人。真的。我能保守秘密。我告訴過你了。」天狼星貼得更近他，哈利該死的想不出任何說話。什麼也想不出。「因為我不會告訴別人。我喜歡你，哈利，真的——」

　　天狼星——神氣活現、聰穎年輕的天狼星•布萊克——像第一個過河的人般結結巴巴，他伸手抓上哈利的肩膀，那是最尷尬笨拙的處理方法。哈利說不出這一刻他們誰更吃驚。天狼星傾身將嘴壓上哈利，用唇瓣和舌頭推搡他，那肯定是有史以來最糟糕的接吻技巧，哈利為此張口嘴，意識到自己正像個女生般對這吻評頭品足，因為這個吻很用力，又啃咬又入侵，沒有哪怕一絲甜蜜，天狼星嚐起來像咖啡，以及吃過布丁後殘留的味道，哈利想著 _噢，操_ 用自己的嘴回吻，他向天狼星伸出手，想著 _噢，操，對_ 。

　　然後天狼星在他唇邊笑了，停下親吻，那笑聲又是以前的天狼星了，那是，笑聲裡頭有著許多釋然，他說，「我就知道是。我就 _希望_ 是，梅林——」他舔了哈利旳臉頰。「渴望那是我。你喜歡的人。來嘛——」他拉著哈利的手，將他拖進走廊陰影處。「告訴鹿角。」天狼星說，仍然在笑，仍然喘著氣。「告訴他我要是想要誰也是他媽的想要你。他說好，或許我現在會留他自個兒玩了，仿佛。仿佛危及過他那屁股似的。過來——」

　　天狼星在哈利面前跪了下來。「我可以，對吧？」他問，看著哈利的臉，天狼星的樣子滿懷期待，哈利思忖他會不會阻止他，就算他不是，事實證明，想要他。天狼星將沉默當作允許，伸手去解哈利的褲子。「靠著牆。」他低聲道，指揮哈利倚著牆站著，微微推開哈利的腳踝好讓他能跪在中間。

　　那是天狼星好一段時間內說的最後一句話。哈利靠在牆上，天狼星拉起他的襯衣，探進下面掏出哈利裸露的勃起含進嘴中， _天啊_ 。天狼星的嘴又濕又暖，又不會過份溫柔，哈利喘著粗氣，將手放在天狼星頭上，抓著他一把頭髮，聽見天狼星在他的陰莖旁輕笑。他頭向後靠在牆上，喘息，當天狼星伸手將他的雙球捧進手中，哈利不得不用手摀住嘴，咬著，防止自己在僻靜處尖叫出聲。

　　他沒有堅持多久，然而確定無疑最棒的部份——將他推過邊緣的部份——是當他再次低頭，看見天狼星的雙眼在睫毛之下向上看著哈利的臉。眼睛漆黑如獸足，瞳孔巨大，淹沒一切除了那條藍邊。哈利更用力咬著手，掩著嗚咽射在天狼星口中，大腿顫抖，腹部在天狼星掌心下抽搐，天狼星的喉嚨包裹住他，全吞下了。

　　最終天狼星靠向後，用手背抹嘴就像哈利先前的動作那樣。他將哈利疲軟的陰莖塞回褲中，雙手以明白無誤的溫柔動作替他拉好，然後站了起來。「我可以給你看些東西嗎？」他問，湊近。

　　哈利點頭，幾乎說不出話來。「行。當然。」

　　天狼星用左手握著哈利的右手，解開了自己的褲子鈕釦，將哈利的手帶到他的鼠蹊。「就——像你自己做那樣。這裡，讓我——」他突然舉起哈利的手，從掌心底部舔到指尖。「現在。」他將哈利的手放回去。哈利讓他的指尖擦過天狼星腹部的毛髮，摸上陰莖，在他手上發硬、跳動。照著指示，他用他自己喜歡的相同力度套弄著它。

　　「這樣棒嗎？」

　　天狼星閉上了眼睛。「棒。操，哈利——」

　　用的時間比較長，但哈利讓天狼星喘著粗氣，將胯下頂向哈利的拳頭，抓住哈利的肩膀推向他，毫不注意滴下的精液玷污了哈利的衣服。天狼星將唇貼向哈利的頸以掩住射出時的尖叫。哈利感覺到抖動一路從他的胸膛去到天狼星跳動的陰莖與兩手中的雙球，在昏暗的四周中荒謬地嘻嘻笑了。

 

* * *

 

　　 _赫敏，_

_我只是需要多一點時間，僅此而已。_

　　他們很小心。在其他人面前從不表現得太愛對方。即使是在其他掠奪者面前，因為只會讓人笑話，然後月影、鹿角、蟲尾大叫，「開間房吧。」兩人回應，「我們有，你那間。」有時候他們裝作兩人之間有點敵對，哈利甚至試著約莉莉出去一兩次，不過事前他有和詹姆坐下來解釋要讓莉莉喜歡詹姆要做些什麼。不久莉莉就注意到了，當她不再和哈利出去她就開始和詹姆約會了，哈利可以大聲感嘆被拋棄了。計劃完成得很漂亮。

　　「哈利。我們想問你一件事。你知……你知道什麼是阿尼瑪格斯嗎？」

　　漂亮。

　　除了……

　　除了鄧不利多看著他的目光。除了哈利避開他，與他的會面無法拖延的時候找個藉口。還不是時候，他重覆。還不是時候。

　　他不能失去這一切。還不能。

　　「嗯……哈利，我們想教你怎麼成為一個。」

　　或許永遠都不能。

　　夜深，他去了圖書館。找了張椅，站在甕子旁。看著裡面堆起的紙條。

　　站在那裡，他給赫敏的最新一張紙條攥在手中。等著。等著看他會不會放進去。

　　抑或將其餘的都拿出來。

 

　　 _——完_


End file.
